A personal computer central processing unit (CPU) is an assemblage of electronic and solid state semiconductors in an arrangement of components and subcomponents. The functioning of the electronic components within the CPU generates high frequencies which result in the emission of radio frequency (RF) electromagnetic radiation therefrom. In response, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has created standards which limit the amount of allowable radio frequency to be emitted from electronic devices. It has been found that any openings in the enclosure surrounding the electronic components of the CPU (or any other electronic device) allow the escape of radio frequency. Therefore, in order to reduce RF emission and to meet FCC guidelines, it is necessary to close and seal any openings as best as practicable.
One source of escaping electromagnetic radiation is the connection between the base and the cover of the CPU chassis. The cover may be connected to the base by any of several commonly known methods. One such method is to drill holes through the cover and secure the cover to the base with screws. Unfortunately, the use of screws is both cumbersome and an exasperation of the problem. Unless the screws are properly installed, leakage may occur around the screws. Moreover, the screws may loosen or corrode, thus exposing apertures which may allow RF leakage.
Another previously developed method is to fix a bracket to either the cover or the base. A mating portion is then fixed to the opposite piece and the connection is made. The use of a bracket is generally an effective connection but is an addition to the cost and manufacturing time due to the required addition of the bracket. Thus there is a need for an effective connection that is easy to manufacture, does not add excessively to the cost of the chassis and retards the escape of RF.